Tales of COTF 1: Riku x Sora
by demonicangel2012
Summary: Riku is attending the all boys school of Castle Oblivion Teaching Facilty. Sora is just an innocent newcomer. Their lives are about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Riku x Sora:

Chapter 1: First Encounter

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion Teaching Facility!" are the first words out of my mouth. My name is Riku, and I am a member of the welcoming committee. Here, at COTF, only boys that attend. Yes, many of us are gay due to the lack of girls. I am one of the gays. So it should be no surprise for me to check out the new guys... And especialy one in particular. He has gravity-defying, spiky, brown hair and blue eyes. I notice he's walking up to me, and he just happens to be checking me out as well.

As he stops a few inches in front of me, I see that he's actually a bit shorter than me. As a member of the welcoming committee, I have to help anyone who came up to me. So of course I ask him if he needs help.

He glances at his schedule, looking for where he's actually supposed to go. I know it's blank. The only actual classes are Math, Science, History, and Language. "Um yeah... Where am I supposed to go?"

"COTF allows it's students to come up with their own day-to-day schedule. If you would please let me see your schedule, I can and will fill in the blanks," I say as he hands me his schedule. I move my long silver bangs out of my eyes and look at it. His name is Sora, huh? Looks like Sora's in the Key Class, the same as me. I put in the room numbers that I can while noticing he isn't the usual new guy. He's advanced.

I hand him his schedule back, anxious to see him again. If his schedule is going to be anything like mine was, Sora will have no choice but to accept the invite to "Key-Wielders", an after school club. When he does join, I'll be the first to welcome him... Then again that might make me look desperate.

"Who's got you staring this time, Riku?" a familiar voice says from behind me. Slowly, I turn around and see my former lover, Zexion. As far as I know, Zexion is now with some guy named Demyx... Whoever he is. "Let me guess, the one with spiky hair and blue eyes."

_Yes, Zexion. It's one of the two that you happened to narrow it down to. _I think to myself sarcastically. The only other one with spiky hair and blue eyes looks eerily similar to Sora. Really, the only difference is that unlike Sora, the other one is a blonde.


	2. Chapter 2: KeyWielders

Chapter 2: Key-Wielders

I walk back to my dorm, the Key Dorm. As my luck would have it, Sora's sitting on the couch in the "living room". As soon as he sees me, he smiles and waves. I move my bangs back in front of my eyes and watch him the best I can while he stretches. Naturally, I seize this opportunity. Sora is more flexible than I originally thought...

Sora picks up his schedule from the table and walks toward me. "Who's Riku? My schedule says he's supposed to be my roommate..." Sora looks so innocent! Those beautiful blue eyes seem to be staring straight into my soul. The weight of his question finally hits me.

"I'm Riku. Guess I'll guide you to our room," I reply calmly and seriously. The complete whiteness of COTF is annoying to me right now. For Sora, the whiteness must be confusing. I somehow find my- I mean our, room. I unlock it and hold the door open for Sora...

Thank God the headmaster let us put colors in our rooms. I have blues and greens and black in my room. The walls are blue, the curtains green, and my bedding black. "I've never had a roommate before..." I pointedly look at the empty bed on the other side of the room. Looking closely, I can see the letter for Key-Wielders. I pick it up and hand it to him.

Sora reads the letter aloud:

"Dear Sora,

You have been chosen to be a member of Key-Wielders. If you accept, please meet the rest of the chosen next week on Saturday at COTF Main Hall. Riku, your roommate, will show you where to go and when to be there. No formal attire necessary.

We hope to see you!

- Key-Wielders"

Sora looks at me in total surprise. "Wow! My first day here and I'm already part of a club!" He looks so happy... I smile and give him his key to the room. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the question throws me off. Why does he want to know? Is it possible... That maybe he wants to be... My boyfriend?


	3. Chapter 3: What Makes Him So Special?

Chapter 3: What Makes Him So Special?

"Um, what?" I can't help the shock in my voice. Sora, the cute new guy that happens to be My roommate just asked if I had a BOYFRIEND. For the record, the answer is no.

"Do you have a boyfriend? I just wanna know..." Sora's look eight now is adorable. Before I can stop myself, I kiss him. Sora doesn't even try to resist.

The bell for "bedtime" chimes once. A ten minute warning. I break the kiss and blush slightly. Glancing at Sora, I can easily see how red his face is. I grab my pajamas and quickly walk out the door, trying not to think about what just happened.

_Why did I just do that? What makes Sora so... Special? God Riku! Forget what just happened!_ My thoughts are repeating. I take a quick rinse to ease my mind. After changing into my pajamas, I hear Sora's voice call through the door.

"Um, Riku? That... That kiss..." God he can't even finish what he's trying to say. I sigh, look in a mirror (I stopped blushing at least), and open the door to see he's still blushing. He won't look me on the eye now... I walk past him, knowing he's following me.

I walk into our room, leaving the door open and hearing it shut soon after I hear Sora's footsteps. "I'm sorry, Sora," I mutter before climbing into my bed. I turn towards the wall. After a few minutes, I feel a light kiss on my cheek.

"Good night, Riku," he whispers before going to his bed. Smiling to myself, I fall asleep.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"Sora! Wake up! Trust me, you don't want to miss Math!" I'm already dressed and ready to go, while Sora's fast asleep.

"Riku..." he mumbles in his sleep. My mind can't help but to go back to the question of _what makes Sora so special? _ I sigh and look around for something with water. Lucky me, there's a glass of water next to Sora's bed.

I pick it up and dip my fingers in the water. After that, I flick the excess water at his face. "GAH! What the Hell?" He jumps out of bed... And to my surprise, he's completely nude.

"Heh, Didn't expect you to be like that..." I say slightly teasingly. I'm trying not to stare at it. Sora's starting to blush... He's just too cute! I WILL TAKE HIS INNOCENCE.


	4. Chapter 4: First Class Together

Chapter 4: First Class Together

Sora glances down. "Oh... Um... Yeah..." I can't imagine how awkward this is for him. My inner perv is enjoying this, though.

_Ok... So what if adorably innocent Sora is standing in front of me naked? If the way he's blushing is any sign, he's so into me! I'll get another chance... _I'm trying to calm myself down. The last thing I need to start my day off with is a boner. So far, my inner perv is going away.

I dash to Sora's closet, pull out his school uniform, lay it on the bed, and "power-walk" to the Key Dorm's bathroom. Upon entering, I realize that we are already late to class. Oh well. I fix my long locks of silver and casually walk out of the bathroom only to find Sora is just exiting our room. We walk together in complete and total silence.

As soon as we enter the classroom, Mr. X (aka Xemnas aka Mansex) glare at us. "Late night having 'fun', Riku?" he smirks. I hear a few chuckles, bit I hold my head up and take my seat. Sora sits in the empty desk next to me. I take a quick look around and find Blonde-Sora sitting in one the darkest corner of the room.

"Hey! That's my twin!" Sora whispers to me. He must have seen me looking... Why else would he point that out? A mild curiosity begins to worm it's way to my mouth...

"What's his name?" I ask unknowingly. Well, I think that's how I worded it...

"Roxas."

"Ah, OK," I lean back and take notes, occasionally letting my mind wander back to Sora's beautiful body.


	5. Chapter 5: The Twins

Chapter 5: The Twins

After Mansex let us go to our next class, I heard Sora come up behind me, talking to someone. "Yes, him! He's the one that... He um... We kissed! And I enjoyed it!" I overheard Sora. But now a new voice replies to him.

"And why do you think he chose you? Brother, you are far too innocent for Riku. Zexion told me so!" So Sora is talking about me to his twin... Do they not realize I'm just a little in front of them? No matter. I need to have a discussion with Zexion next time I see him. Wait, he knew all along...! How could I miss that?

"Oh! Riku!" I turn to see a blushing Sora waving for me to come over. Of course I go over to him, though for some reason I feel really protective over him... I want his innocence for myself. At least, I think that's what my protectiveness is about. Drawing my arm over Sora's shoulders, I check out Roxas.

Roxas has a face that looks a lot like Sora's, the difference being that he doesn't look as innocent. He looks like he holds... Darkness, as Mr. Saix (my psychology teacher) would put it. There's determination in his eyes... I wonder if he's determination is for pissing me off, but the thought flies away as soon as Sora hugs me.

"Hi there, Riku. Try anything my twin doesn't want you to, I'll make sure Axel lights your ass up," Roxas is smiling while saying the threat. I know Axel from Magic class... He's really good at Fire Magic. I must admit, the fact that Roxas already knows Axel impresses me. It's rare to hear Axel had taken a liking to blondes, let alone a new guy.

"Alright, Roxas. I promise to ask Sora if he's OK with something before I do it. As a matter of fact, I'll start right now. Sora, is it OK for me to kiss you right here and right now?"

"Y-yes..." It appears the question has taken Sora by surprise. I lean down and kiss him gently. He's very special to me... I don't want Roxas or Axel or Zexion or anyone else to even attempt taking him away. I break the kiss and smile at him.

"Looks like you're my boyfriend now, Sora," I'm still smiling at him. Roxas appears to have just walked off during the kiss. Heh, he must have approved of my response.


	6. Chapter 6: Innocence

Chapter 6: Innocence

The rest of the school day is pretty boring. My fun doesn't start until after gym (which I'm glad Sora went with me for) when I'm the last one in the showers. I unexpectedly hear the door open and close. Ignoring the sound, I continue relaxing. In the mist, the sound of footsteps grows louder and louder until I can actually see something: Sora's hair.

_Oh God... Why are you punishing my inner perv? _I make a silent prayer to whatever's out there listening before actually looking at Sora. For just a second, I'm glad we don't have anything major after this. Now might be my chance at his innocence... But I couldn't possibly live with myself if he changed because of it.

"Riku... Is that you?" Sora asks with quite a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, it's me... Hey Sora, do you... Nevermind. I already know you want to try it, but maybe now isn't the best time," I can't believe I almost asked him if he wanted to have sex with me... Maybe I'm still just a little innocent, but I just can't ask him to go that far so soon with me.

It's suddenly quiet. I turn off the shower and start to walk out when Sora suddenly gets in my way and makes me trip and fall... And at the moment, I'm on top of him.

"R-Riku...!" I now have a full blown erection. Lovely. I feel something against my boner, and upon a small glance downward, I see Sora has one too.

"Sora, do you want to have sex? Here, on the floor in the showers?" God, it's been forever since I've felt such a strong attraction for someone. I lean foward and kiss him, not waiting for his reply. Like I said earlier, I know he wants to.

Sora moans his consent as I run my hands up and down his body... I'm feeling more muscles than I really expected. But God, I just want to stay here, like this.

Unfortunately, our time is cut short. The door opens and closes and Zexion enters. "What's this, Riku? I knew you were attracted to this boy, but I never thought that you would try something like this so soon!" He fake gasps before laughing while Sora and me are left blushing.


	7. Chapter 7: WHITDRSITDR part 1

Chapter 7: What Happens In The Dorm Room, Stays In The Dorm Room (part 1)

Zexion's here... In the showers... Laughing at me and potentially Sora. This is so embarrassing. My ex in the same room as my new boyfriend and my ex just happened to walk in when we were probably about to make love. Fuck my life.

I jump up off of Sora and help him up. "See you later," I say to him after a quick peck on the cheek. Zexion's laughter follows me out of the showers. After getting dressed, I decide to stop by the Campus Pizza Joint (that's actually what it's called) and grab a quick bite before returning to my room. At the last second, I buy Sora a slice.

On the way to the Key Dorm, I run into Axel and Roxas. As much as I tried avoiding confrontation, it happened anyway. Axel smirked at me and Roxas glared. Zexion had already spread word... The bitch.

"You better count your lucky fucking stars. My twin came out of the gym locker room, red as the devil himself, and looking like he was about to cry. Care to explain, Riku?" Roxas was very hostile in his voice. I could tell he was trying to remain as calm as possible. Axel, on the other hand, easy trying not to laugh.

"Wait. Zexion... Wasn't involved at all in what you know, was he?" I ask before telling Roxas the edited version of what happened. Actually, I don't even tell him that. All I tell him is Sora saw me in the shower and overreacted. In case you were wondering, no, Zexion didn't say anything to Roxas about what had just happened.

"Way to go, Riku. You go ahead and take Sora's innocence. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for an excuse to fight you... So you just get some. Got it memorized?" Axel knew. Of course he knew. Why wouldn't the cocky bastard know? He spends a lot of time with Zexion. It's pretty much well known that Axel has a crush on Zexion. Or rather, HAD. Axel's really taken a liking to Roxas here recently...

"You know I would beat you, Axel," I say as I walk past him. I'm so full of... Anger I suppose. I'm angry at myself for being so stupid. I'm angry at Axel... Who isn't mad at the bastard? Other than Roxas...

Before I even realized it, I was in my room. Sora was sitting on his bed, which had a red blanket on it. He didn't even look at me when I entered. I put my bag on my bed, the pizza slice for Sora on the desk, and walked over to Sora. I gently cupped my fingers under his chin and lifted his head up. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask him, not even trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"Riku, I'm sorry... I know my brother talked to you about... you know..." He started to blush again. I rest my forehead against his.

"It's OK, Sora. I... Sora, I think I love you. I'm willing to wait for when you're ready, regardless of any urges I might get," I whisper. Sora takes in a shocked gasp and for the first time, he kisses me. We move as one, him leaning back and getting closer to the bed, me slightly pushing him towards it. I break the kiss so we can get properly situated on the bed. I smile seductively and kiss him again. My hands reach up under his shirt, back out, and unbutton it. His hands try taking my uniform jacket off, and I move in ways that help him. He breaks the kiss, gasping for breath. I'm doing the same, and for just a fraction of a second, I think I may have held the kiss for too long... But to Hell with that! I want him gasping for a whole different reason.

"Riku... Please, please continue! I... I trust you'll be gentle..." He began to lean up towards me, his hands reaching for my shirt buttons. I meet him halfway and peck his lips before helping him with my shirt.


	8. Chapter 8: WHITDRSITDR part 2

Chapter 8: What Happens In The Dorm Room, Stays In The Dorm Room (part 2)

So this is it. Right now, Sora and me are on his bed. We are both shirtless. The time for me to take his innocence is coming sooner than I had imagined... My heart's beating a little faster. I undo his pants, slowly slide them off (more or less teasing myself), go back to being slightly above him, and kiss his neck.

He begins to try worming away from me, so I ease up and let him go. To my mild surprise, Sora does the best glomp he can to me and is now on top. He does the same thing I did to him with me and my pants. Sora takes my boxers off, then his.

"You don't have to rush so much, Sora. This is our room, no one can just walk in," I say before chuckling a bit. He smiles at me before kissing me.

"Oh, Riku..." Sora moans against my lips as I grab his ass. His body instinctively tenses up.

"Sora, relax," I whisper into his ear. He does so, situating himself to where, at any second, I can penetrate his virgin ass. I take full advantage of it and do so. His gasp-moan sends shivers up and down my spine.

"R-Riku! Does it always... Feel this good?" He asks as I fuck him as gently as I can.

"Yes... But only when I do it," I reply while biting back a few of my own moans. I smile at him, happy that he is letting me do this. God, I love him...

I begin to get a little rougher with him. Somehow, I manage to flip us and still do him. Sora's head moves back as he moans. The bed's creaking, I'm fucking him so hard. I cum in his ass, short of breath and still wanting more. Sora still hasn't cummed, so I decide to give him a blow-job.

"Riku!" Sora gasp-moans again while I lick the tip of his dick. I slowly work my way down, eventually getting the entire thing in my mouth.

"Mmmmm..." I finally moan for him, knowing the wonders of how the vocal vibrations can feel so goddamn amazing. As if on cue, Sora cums in my mouth. I swallow what I can, lift my head enough to let Sora's cock out, and cough. After wiping the excess cum off my face, I smile at him. "Did you enjoy it?" Now that his innocence is mine... Well, I know he's completely mine.

"Yeah... Riku, I... I love you!" He starts blushing again and I lay down next to him.

"The unwritten rule here at COTF is: what happens in the dorm room, stays in the dorm room. So what just happened should never be discussed in detail. OK?"

"Alright..." he yawns and holds on to me. I wrap my arm around hint and pull the covers over us. We fall asleep that way, completely unaware of what would happen tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: What Tomorrow Brings

Chapter 9: What Tomorrow Brings

My alarms are going off. I really don't care. Snooze button, your this morning's friend. Sora's still next to me, in my arms... I can't help but to smile. Damn. I'm too awake to go back to sleep now. Oh well.

A light knock on my door tells me it's earlier than I thought. Whoever knocked on the door successfully tries to open it... Did I really leave it unlocked? They poke their head in and I give them my signature "Death Glare". But it doesn't affect this guy. This guy is one I hate with a burning passion: Zexion.

"Why hello there, Riku! I trust your night was... Extremely fun?" He chuckles darkly. Wait. Even I know Zexion's chuckles aren't dark.

_What's going on with Zexion...? _As much as I hate the guy, I can't just ignore the obvious: he's changed for the worst. "Zexion... Go the Hell away," I act like I didn't notice anything off about him. He does that dark chuckle again and closes the door. I try getting out of the bed without waking Sora, with little success.

"Hmmm? Riku?" He looks so tired...

"Go back to sleep, I'm just locking the door."

"M-kay..." He yawns and hugs his pillow. I sigh slightly and go lock the door. But before I leave the door to go back to Sora, a strange feeling of unease washes over me. I look through the little peep-hole in the door... Zexion's still standing there. I study him carefully, looking for his aura (as Mr. Xaldin taught me) and am deeply shocked and appalled at what I see: Zexion's aura is completely black with rage, hatred, sadness, and many other negative feelings.

I back away from the door carefully, go to my closet, and get some clothes on. Sora didn't go back to sleep, and I'm kind of glad he didn't. I give him a look that hopefully says "get dressed and be careful" before going back to the door. As I open the door, a cold gust of wind surrounds me. I look around, seeing no one in the hall.

_**AN: Hi! First off, I want to thank everyone that's actually READ this... This is my first story, so please tell me how I'm doing! I'm sorry if Chapter 8 was too... Explicit (haha) I did edit a LOT of it though. But seriously, Thank You so much for taking time to read this fan fiction of Riku and Sora!**_

_**-Angel**_


	10. Chapter 10: Zexions Dark Secret part 1

Chapter 10: Zexion's Dark Secret (part 1)

I know I would have heard Zexion if he were to walk off. But I didn't. I actually step out into the hall and look around the corners... And absolutely NO ONE is around. So what the fuck? Did I have an illusion? Am I still asleep? I know the answer to both of those questions: no.

I go back to my room. Sora gives me that confused and worried look, and I shake my head. What could I say to him? It's not like I can easily explain what just happened.

"Sorry for waking you up... Do you want to go to class or skip?" We were already up and partially dressed. All we would have had to do was put on the shirt and jacket for a complete uniform.

"Let's... Skip. I want to know what got you so worked up!" He isn't as shy around me now. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

"Alright. Suppose I've got to tell you now," I tell him everything. Sora's facial expressions change from slightly pissed off to concerned to shocked. I understand where all those emotions cone from. In fact, I experienced them all plus confusion already this morning. And yes, I did just state the obvious. Deal with it.

"Something's wrong with... Him. Maybe he did a wrong spell or something?" I had to give Sora the little bit of Zexion background that I remembered. That Zexion was practically a mage.

"It's possible, but not likely. Zexion reads his spells out of books; he never memorizes them. I just don't know what to do right now," I put my head in my hands and try to think. _Maybe Sora's right... As good as Zexion is at casting spells, it is completely possible that he got a spell mixed up with some other one. God, or whatever's out there, please tell me what's going on! _I make that silent prayer and try to think of other possibilities. Lucky for me, Sora has already thought of another one.

"Oh! Or maybe Zexion's being possessed!" He seems to be having fun with this. My slight smile must tell him that he's being ridiculous... "Hey! It's possible..." Sora crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from me.

"I know it's possible... That's what makes it kinda funny," I touch his shoulder lightly and wait for him to look at me again. When he does, I give him the most genuine and sweetest smile that I've ever given anybody. He sighs and leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sora, do you want to find out what's wrong with Zexion with me?"

"Alright... But if it gets too dangerous, we're leaving everything as it is. Promise me that Riku!"

"I promise..." I gently kiss him before getting up to go to the closet and getting a shirt. I go to his closet and toss him a shirt. After he puts it on and gets up, we walk out the door, looking for whatever clues we could find.


	11. Chapter 11: Zexions Dark Secret part 2

Chapter 11: Zexion's Dark Secret (Part 2)

We don't find any ectoplasm (to Sora's disappointment), but we do find a slight water trail... Almost like someone was crying. True, there are some very feminine guys in school, but none would dare cry. Were these Zexion's tears?

Zexion crying is just as unheard of as Axel liking newbie blondes. Pretty freaking rare. We follow the little bit of trail that we can... Zexion's standing at the end of the hallway.

"Zexion? Are you alright?" I call out to him. He glares at me.

"You don't remember me, do you, Riku?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not this 'Zexion' boy you keep calling me. Riku, how can you not remember me? We used to be the best of friends!"

"No... You can't be... I thought you were..." I'm at a complete and total loss for words. If this really is who I think it is, the Zexion standing in front of me might never be the same. "Ienzo?"

"Who's Ienzo?" Sora asks me. He looks like he's scared... As he should be.

"Ienzo is Zexion's dead twin. Looks like your theory of him being possessed is right..." I glance at Ienzo/Zexion. That smile that Ienzo/Zexion is doing right now is starting to creep me out.

"I'm not possessing my dear brother. No, this is a curse that I have placed on him. Riku, you've grown up quite a bit from the last time I saw you... But who is that? Sora? You forgot our promise, didn't you?"

"Ienzo, leave Sora out of this! That promise was made before you died. I never expected you would come back in the form of a curse!" I make a motion with my hand that hopefully tells Sora to go. I hear footsteps and know that it succeeded.

"Now Riku, that wasn't... Riku! Help me! Go get the spell book titled...! Silence, Zexion!" I watch in equal amounts of horror and amazement as Ienzo/Zexion fight for control. I start to walk back to my room when I suddenly think of the book that I've seen Zexion carrying around... I immediately walk back.

"Zexion! I know you can hear me! Were you trying to tell me to get _'__Twins Curse__'_? The large purple book you've been carrying around?"

"Yes! Hurry! Remember 6!" I run off towards his dorm, knowing that I was left with no choice but to help my ex.


	12. Chapter 12: Ienzo's End?

Chapter 12: Ienzo's end...?

I barge into the unbelievably huge library. Sure, everyone looks at me. And yeah, they all shush at me. But oh-the-fuck well. My ex is in some serious need of my help... I go to the directory and do an immediate search on "_Twins Curse_". The search tells me the book can be found in the 900-999 section; somewhere on the other end of the library. I hurriedly go there, people giving me curious looks along the way.

My search ends up being unsuccessful. The only other place it could possibly be... Is in Zexion's room. Unfortunately, I don't remember the last number in his room number. I'll know it when I see it... Hopefully... I make my way to the 600 hall, the hall that I know Zexion's room is in.

There's a large crowd around room 666... The Devil Room. Zexion's room. Coincidence? No... There's no way it could be coincidence. Zexion's twin, Ienzo, must have arranged this. He knew the Devil Room would be the best place for Zexion to be cursed at. Without a doubt.

The crowd lets me through without a problem. I try opening the door, but I soon find out that its locked. How the Hell am I supposed to get the book now? Kicking the door open would leave me with charges from the school. Using most types of Magic would do the same...

I put my hand over the keyhole. People around me shield their eyes as a familiar bright light shoots out of my hand. This is my specialty, why I was chosen to attend COTF and be in Key-Wielders, why I was placed under Key Class: Key Magic. The light slowly fades away as I hear a click. The people that shielded their eyes gasp and back away. A few even bow. This is why I don't use my Magic often. People start treating me like I'm fucking royalty.

I enter the room. The feeling in this room... It makes me sick. I can almost see the Evil. I look around the room to no prevail. The book is nowhere that I can find it at. So where the fuck is it...? I do a double sweep, just to make sure I didn't miss any place that it could possibly be. Sure enough, I find the book under Zexion's covers.

Now that I found the book, I need to find Ienzo/Zexion. I'm about to walk that way when suddenly I see Sora running up to me. "What's up?"

"Riku! They're... He's... It's in our room!"

"How did he get there? Did you let him in?"

"No! I don't know what happened... I just know that Zexion told me to go find you and to hurry. So come on!" He takes off. How does he have so much energy...? No matter. I run after him with the book in my hands.

***IN THEIR ROOM***

Sora wasn't kidding. Ienzo/Zexion is sitting on my bed. He almost looks like he's holding himself down... He probably is. I hold up the book and he nods. Zexion must have gained control long enough to guide me through the required spell. "Looks like you remembered 6... Go to page... GAH! Riku, page 276! HURRY!" I flip to the page. Oddly enough, there's only one spell on the page... A short spell at that.

"**Separate at birth**

**One at death they will soon be**

**Alone on the earth**

**Friends and family will see**

**Split the Hell-bound souls**

**Break the chains set them both free**!"

Almost immediately after the spell had been said, the air in the room cleared up... It felt lighter. Zexion slumped over onto the floor, Ienzo's phantom taking his place on my bed.

"Riku! How dare you do this to someone who used to be your best friend!"

"Now Ienzo... I thought you were better than putting a curse on your twin," I reply sarcastically as he dissipates into nothingness. Sora helps Zexion back onto my bed. "Do you want to stay here for tonight? I'm sure Headmaster Xehanort will understand..."

"You really don't mind?"

"Of course he doesn't!" Sora speaks for me.

"If I had minded it, do you really think I would have gone through all that trouble just to make sure you were ok?" I give him that I'm-being-completely-serious look. Zexion sits there and thinks, a sure sign that he's back to his old self.

"I suppose you have a point... Riku, thank you," he finally says. Zexion starts to get up, but I stop him and tell him to go on ahead and sleep in my bed because I'll be sleeping with Sora. After some minor grumbling, he complies. He falls asleep immediately.

"Goodnight, Zexion. Sora, scoot over," I whisper the second sentence. My wonderful little brunette allows just enough room for me to lay down. He snuggles up to me, and we somehow fall asleep that way.


	13. Chapter 13: Bannishment

Chapter 13: Banishment

Sora woke me up the following morning. "Zexion's still asleep... So be quiet getting ready," he whispers before smiling at me. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Um, Sora? How did I end up shirtless?" I know I fell asleep with some kind of shirt... He must have taken it off or something while I was asleep. He blushes, and I get my answer. I glance over at Zexion and sure enough, he's still asleep. I get up and get dressed.

On our way out the door, Sora and me run into Roxas. He glances at us and waves hello before going on his way. For the first time, I begin to wonder what would happen if Roxas were to find out I had taken Sora's innocence. Sora looks up at me and seems to read my mind. "You know he's just protective over me... At the most, all Roxas will do is send Axel after you."

"That's almost what I'm afraid of... Come on, let's get to class," I smile and hug him. We hold hands the entire walk to class.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

I'm looking for Sora when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find a demon-glare from Roxas. I shudder, already knowing what he's going to bring up. "What the Hell? Did you really take my twins innocence? Now he's never going to want to leave you meaning I don't get to spend some time with him...!" He's so mad, he's actually starting to cry.

"He was willing. I believe our deal was 'if I try anything your twin doesn't me to' Axel will get to 'light my ass up'... Am I wrong with that understanding?" I give him a smirk, pretty Damn confident that I was correct.

Roxas looks away and mutters before walking off. Sora walks up to me, tail tucked between his legs. This immediately throws me into guard mode. But then I see the cell phone in his hand and his tear-stained face. "Roxas... He just texted me... And he said I'm... Not allowed to be with you anymore..." He breaks down in sobs. I honestly want to cry myself, but I know Sora will need help getting back to our room.

_**AN: I would like to thank **__**mangamichelle**__** for giving me the idea of Roxas finding out about Sora and Riku.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Not Dealing With It part 1

Chapter 14: Not Dealing With It (part 1)

We somehow make it to the Key Dorm before my tears spill. Sora is now reduced to sniffles at least... I walk the memorized path to our room, Sora in tow. As soon as I open the door, I see Zexion sitting on the floor reading.

"Oh, hi... Hope you don't mind if I stay here another couple of days," He says without looking up.

"No, not at all. Is Headmaster Xehanort trying to find a new room for you?" I reply, automatically hiding all emotion.

"Yeah," Zexion finally looks up. "Oh whoa... Are you two ok?"

"Honestly? No. Roxas banned us from going out with eachother. He's probably not going to listen to reason or Sora for a couple of days..." I sit on my bed letting the anger towards Roxas replace the tears.

Sora sits next to me, placing his head on my shoulder. "He's never done something like this before... Riku, I'm... I'm sorry," Sora starts to cry again. I want to comfort him... Unfortunately, that would make things more difficult.

Sometimes I wish Sora would act more like his age. I always shrug it off though because I know he would never be the boy I happened to fall in love with if it ever happened. But this time... I can't shrug it off. If he would act his age just this once, he would confront his twin and this would be fixed and we wouldn't be so depressed. I sigh, knowing full well that I can't let Roxas ruin this.

"Sora, get up. Let's pay a visit to Roxas," I hold my hand out to him, and after he wipes his eyes, he takes it and stands up. I refuse to let Roxas make Sora cry. If he wants me to treat Sora perfectly, than Roxas needs to do the same damn thing. Zexion looks at me, knowing exactly what's about to happen. I see admiration in his eyes, a rare occurrence. I smile slightly before opening the door and walking towards Roxas's room.


	15. Chapter 15 Not Dealing With It part 2

Chapter 15: Not Dealing With It (part 2)

I knock loudly on Roxas's door. No fucking reply. Sora grabs my arm, signaling me that he knows what I'm about to do. Apparently, I glare at him because he lets go. There's a loud crash behind the door... Which alerts me to the fact that he is "home". I try opening the door... Surprise! It's not opening. So I try my Key Magic.

Well, I guess I could've thought that through more. Roxas knew and used his Key Magic against mine. The bastard. I resort to plan B: kick down the door.

Success! I storm into Roxas's room and Sora stays outside. "Roxas! Come on out!" I say as I see the top of a blonde head quickly duck under the black covers on his bed. I calm myself down, but only for Sora's sake. Slowly and quietly I approach the bed... I pull the covers off of Roxas, leaving him shocked and exposed. "Sora, will you please come in here?" Sora timidly walks in, already starting to cry.

"S-Sora... Please, don't cry!" Roxas rushes to his twin, immediately engulfing Sora in a hug. I cross my arms and watch the two hug. Eventually I clear my throat and they both look at me.

"I believe Sora had something to say about your little ban..." I nod to Sora, and he tells Roxas exactly what he thought about it.

"Wow... I guess... I... Umm... OK. I lift the ban, on the condition of Axel gets to beat up Riku. Deal?" Roxas says more to me than to Sora. Sora jumps a little bit at the mentioning of Roxas's condition. I put my hand up to my hand up to my cheek, thinking. Roxas taps his foot and holds out his hand. Cautiously, I put my hand out to his... A bright light, not unlike my Key Magic, engulfs me.

_**AN: Hi guys! I'm so happy that this story has over 300 readers! Thank you all so much!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Riku, You Killed Your Father

Chapter 16: Riku, you killed your father

_What... What have I done? _I look around, completely shocked at my new surroundings. Instead of the whiteness of Roxas's room, I only see black everywhere. I mentally go through what just happened... And the last thing I remember is that light. Sighing, I get up. But instead of remaining standing, I get light-headed and fall down on the hard ground.

A song starts playing in the distance... One that I recognize all to well... The Magic Melody.

**"Come to me children,**

**And follow my way**

**Into the world of**

**Darkness and Magic!**

**With all my power,**

**I'll show you the way**

**To all your dreams,**

**Hopes, and Illusions..."**

Truly a haunting song. One that lures everyone to Dark Magic... I immediately tune out. The last thing I need is to be one with the Darkness! But I still feel drawn to it. Once again, I try to stand. At least I succeed this time. I'm not sure where to go, so I just pick a direction (unfortunately towards the music) and start walking.

The music is only getting louder. The senses of ease, dread, confusion, loss, and emptiness take over as I see who has been playing the Magic Melody. He has a hood on, so I can't see his face... And I know it's a guy from his build.

I look a little past him and see my dear little brunette. "Sora!" I call out. He twitches a bit, recognizing my voice.

"Leave him be. He is perfectly fine," the hooded figure says to me.

"Who are you?" I automatically take a defensive stance towards the mystery figure. He chuckles before removing his hood. he has one Hell if a tan... his silver hair actually kind of looks cool, and it really complements his golden eyes... He seems to be in his 30's.

"Who am I? I am all that your nightmares consist of. I am what you should be afraid of. I am far more devilish than Satan. As for my name, it is Ansem. Riku, do you know where you are?"

"Not a clue... No, scratch that. I'm in the City That Never Was?" I shake my head in disbelief. They always taught us that CTNW was blown up. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would end up here.

"Correct. Riku, you have accepted yet another promise... Though this time you knew exactly what you were agreeing to. May I ask why?"

"I love him," I gesture to Sora. "Will we be able to leave soon?"

"No. You must fight me... Though you clearly don't know me."

"Huh?"

"Welcome home, son."

"You... NO! You are NOT my father! I refuse to believe that someone like you could actually be him!" A single tear rolls down my cheek. I look around for a weapon... And look! A conveniently placed crowbar. Nah... I'm not that kind of guy. There's got to be something else...

A Keyblade. Why does this always happen to me...? Oh well. I pick up the Keyblade and charge at this Ansem dude. He easily sidesteps my attack. "Now, Riku, is that really any way to treat your father?"

"I already told you I don't believe you're my father," I do a quick switch of the Keyblade to my other hand and stab Ansem somewhere on his body. A glance at him shows me that the Keyblade got lodged in his upper abdomen. "It would be a damn shame if you were my father... If you were him, you wouldn't have left yourself open."

"Well... Done... My son..." he stammered before falling and lodging the Keyblade even more so into his body. Crap. How am I supposed to get back to COTF? Hmmm... I'm bound to figure something out. I go to Sora and pick him up. I'm glad he doesn't weigh much... Otherwise I'd have difficulty carrying him bridal style.

I find my way back to where I woke up and am shocked to see Roxas waiting. "Is he ok?" He frantically rushes to me and cups Sora's face in his hands. "Sora..."

"He's fine... There was some weird dude named Ansem guarding him though. He said he was my father... Weird right? Anyway... Let's get out of here," I can't help but to think of Ansem. Is it really possible he was my father? No. I won't let myself dwell on this. Roxas leads the way to a black vehicle that seems to have been waiting for us. We head home, to COTF.

Axel is standing at the front doors to the school, eager look in his eyes. "Riku! How about that fight, eh? Or are you afraid of a little fire?" He smirk at me before seeing the still unconscious Sora in my arms. Axel's smirk immediately falls and the red-head pales a little bit. "He's ok right?"

"Yeah..." A tired me and a concerned Roxas reply simultaneously. We pass Axel, head to our separate rooms, and I lay Sora on his bed. Zexion is nowhere to be seen, so I go ahead and lay on my bed. Did I really kill my father? Was it even possible...? It's a question for Headmaster Xehanort to answer. I fall asleep, content that my questions would be answered tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17 Tried to Tell You, Riku part1

Chapter 17: Tried to Tell You, Riku (part 1)

I wake up, instantly thinking about Ansem... And not in the way that I think about Sora. Headmaster Xehanort was bound to know something... Maybe... It was worth a shot. I get up, get dressed, and leave the room. Somehow, I managed to not wake Sora up... Not like I could anyways.

Sora was still passed out. For the first time, my mind begins to wonder about what exactly happened to my wonderful brunette. Then again, do I really want to know? Yeah... Think I'll pass on that one...

I reach Headmaster Xehanort's door, knock, and wait. His door opens, revealing that he isn't there... However, his "secretary" is... Saix. The manwhore. I take a step back before asking where the Headmaster is. He tells me that he Xehanort won't be back until an hour later. Great...

I walk back to my room and remember the meeting. The Key Wielders meeting is tonight...! Fuck my life... As I open my door, I hear Sora's bed creak. He woke up? I slowly open the door... "You're alright!" I can't help the excitement and happiness in my voice. I hug him, happy that he's awake and fine.

"Yeah, I'm alright..." He smiled weakly, returning my hug. "I'm just a little hungry... Can I have something to eat?" He says as his stomach growls. I can't help but to smirk at that... I nod and grab his hand before towing him out of the room.

Just one little problem though. The manwhore is right outside our fucking door. Back inside we go! I almost got the door closed when Saix sticks his foot in the way. Great. Bad day already. "Move your foot..." I sigh, leaving the door exactly where it is.

"Not until you tell me why you wanted to speak to Xehanort. Did a fight break out?" Saix was actually pretty close... No. I'm not about to tell him anything... He doesn't deserve to know! And yet... I feel compelled to say something.

"It was just a stupid question about my past. Nothing too important," I decide to reply to him. Sora gives me a confused look, and I give him a look that says "not now" in turn. He nods and holds on to my arm.

"Riku, you know you can look at your records..." Saix sighs exasperatedly. "Honestly... It's got just about whatever you need to know."

"Oh?" I have to admit, this news piques my interest. Of all the time I've been here, this never came up. "How do I get to my records?"

"Me."

"What?"

"I'm the only one besides Xehenort with a key... Oh wait..."

"And last I checked, I have incredible key magic."

"The lock is magic proof..."

"... Fine. Take me to my records AFTER Sora and me get something to eat," I sigh and cave in. Saix nods and goes on his way. I wait until I know he's a safe distance away before venturing out with Sora holding my hand.

Sora is watching me carefully. "Did something happen?" He asks me with a wide-eyed look. I shake my head and smile sweetly at him, signaling for him to not worry about it. We enter the cafeteria, hand in hand.

"What do you want?" I ask him quietly. My mind hopes he'll say 'I want you...' but my heart knows he won't. Not quite yet anyway.

"Um... Waffles!" Sora replies with a cute and bubbly giggle. How does he know what makes me melt? Maybe it's just how he is...

We get into the short line and wait, Sora's stomach growling every now and then. I order our breakfast of waffles when we get to the counter, pay, and wait until the cooks make the food. The second that it's done, I grab the two plates and Sora grabs the butter and syrup... Along with some peanut butter and sugar... "Sora? Why are you...?" I ask with slight amusement. Really, he's just too adorable sometimes.

"It tastes good! Haven't you had it before?" He giggles and tilts his head. I shake my head and find an empty table for us to eat at. My response pulls out a shocked gasp from Sora. "You just have to try it then!" He said as he slathered the peanut butter on his waffles before sprinkling some sugar on top. Ok, it was more than a little appetizing to look at... Sora gets a bite on his fork and gives it to me. I eat it somewhat cautiously, only to find out that it really is quite delicious.

"Oh... Wow, this is freaking..." I was too surprised at how the flavors combined perfectly to form a complete sentence. Sora now has a grin on his face, like he knows what I'm trying to convey. I smile right back, putting on the peanut butter and sugar onto my waffles. We eat together, discussing meaningless things and laughing at some of our stupid jokes. At first glance, the scene was perfect. But underneath it all, I got the sinking feeling of dread as Sora's normally bright and sparkly blue eyes hinted at something darker.

_**AN: **_**let's see if anyone can guess where I'm going with this xD thanks for taking the time to read my typo filled stories... It really means more than you precious readers might think ^.^ look forward to the next part of this, cause I guarantee it'll be just as long if not longer!**

**-Angel**


	18. Chapter 18: Tried To Tell You Riku (2)

Chapter 18: Tried To Tell You, Riku (part 2)

Immediately after breakfast, we made our way to the Hall of Records. There, we found the door already open. I entered... As did Sora. "No. Wait outside," I instructed him. He nodded and did as he was told. Such a faithful little brunette~!

Looking around, I could see the records of students new and old... Did this school not throw away any of the records? There also seemed to be teacher's records... Just how long is this going to take?! Meh, whatever... I'm just going to go find my name, get the info I need, and get the hell out of there.

"Let's see... What's the quickest way of doing this...?" I muse aloud. The rest of the school might have been modern, but this one room sure as hell wasn't. Filing cabinets instead of a computer or two... May God or whatever's out there help me!

With no clue about how it's alphabetized, I go ahead and pick up a random file... Looks like it's last name, first name. So stereotypical.

I put two fingers up to my temple, feeling a headache coming on. My idea was that maybe I could use a tracking spell... But that would require me knowing exactly what my record looked like. So I guess that's out of the question.

What now? Am I really supposed to go find it? I have no other choice...

***** A FEW MINUTES LATER *****

I found it! I finally found my record! To be honest, that really didn't take that long. Well now that that's done... I take my record out to meet Sora. He easily greets me with enthusiasm, asking a few questions like "Have you looked at it?" " What's in it?" and "What'd you find?"

"No, not yet... I don't know, and nothing yet," is my simple and in-order response. Sora just excitedly looks at me, practically begging for me to find out about my father. "Sora, calm down!" I can't help but chuckle. He really is just too cute sometimes!

Upon opening my file, I can't help but notice that it's like my entire life has been tracked. Just about every detail of my past is written down: when I first got my power/magic, when I finally got adopted... And most importantly, the proof that Ansem really is my father.

I can't believe it... He's my father, and I... I killed him... Why do I kill the people most important to me?! I quickly close the file, not wanting Sora to see the rest. He doesn't have to know my dark secrets quite yet...

"Riku... Are you ok?" Sora gently holds on to my free hand. A quick nod and a reassuring squeeze later, I go to return my file. I remain silent as I let it all sink in... Truly unbelievable. How was I supposed to know? But... Then again... He did try telling me... I'm so stupid! In a small burst of frustration, I kick a filing cabinet.

"Let's go, Sora..." I call out to him as I leave the Room of Records.

But Sora was already gone.

_**AN: **_**Well, after a long struggle of slipping in and out of character, I finally managed to write this... And my previous promise of this being long seems to have gone right out the window. Sorry if I let any of you down, just know that I've been stressed with school, family issues, a new love... The list goes on. I'm so sorry this isn't as long as I had planned... And in other news, there will only be 1-2 more chapters following this.**

**-Angel**


	19. Chapter 19: The True Light Inside (p1)

Chapter 19: The True Light Inside (Finale; part one)

"Where could he have gone?" I mutter to myself. It's not like him to really just run off... And what about that look in his eyes at breakfast? I had thought it was nothing, but... I must be looking to far into it. He's my lover, and I'm going to keep him safe for as long as I can.

I run through the halls, begging for Sora to be ok... And as I continuously work my way down every level of the school, I barely notice my hurried yell of his name. Finally, I get to the basement... Where I find a passed out Sora next to a pile of what appears to be broken Keyblades. Rushing over to him is my only reaction... And the second I get to him, I gently place his head in my lap.

"Come on Sora... Wake up..." I bent down to kiss his forehead, when I noticed something strange among the weapons; one of them is glowing. Not much to see, but it looked quite intricate... Handle wise at least. The Keyblade Oblivion perhaps...? I don't know... I just stare at it for about a minute before turning my attention back to my beloved Sora.

The normal smile that he had while sleeping was replaced with a look of sharp and extreme pain. "R-Riku..." He can barely whisper my name.

"Sora! I'm here, it's ok..." I say as calmly as I possibly can. I put my hand on his heart, allowing my already lowered head to rest against his. Closing my eyes is only natural... But the feeling inside my hand isn't. It almost feels as if I were using my magic...

And with that, my eyes shoot open. Sure enough, the familiar glow of key magic is somehow being summoned out of my hand and to Sora's heart. The Keyblade that had been glowing rises out of the Keyblade pile, showing it's true form: a rare Keyblade called The Way to The Dawn. It gently floated, steadily making it's way to me... As soon as it touched me, it seemed to disappear in the form of a shaft of light... And that's when I blacked out.

*****SOME TIME LATER*****

I awoke to find... Nothingness. It was pure black all around me, yet I could easily see myself... But where was Sora? I looked around for him, sitting up as I did so... No sign of my little brunette.

Suddenly, a man wearing armor with the school emblem dropped down in front of me. "Sora?" I tentatively ask. The answer is a short shake of the head no. He holds out a hand, offering to help me up...

And when I touch the cold metal of his armor, I can't help but yell out in pain as I feel an electric shock all through my body. I managed to hear a low chuckle before passing out again.

*****ABOUT 15 MINS LATER*****

I wake up to find myself on a sandy white beach... Destiny Islands, if I'm remembering last year's "field trip" correctly. It was a beautiful place, no doubt about it... And I distinctly remember spending five years here, studying abroad.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw an adorable face looking at me, watching me. The little kid looked a lot like... "Sora?" I cautiously asked the young boy. He had a look of pure surprise, but he didn't move away in any form or shape.

"Who are you?" He asked, replacing his shocked expression with a smile of kindness.

"Riku..." I return his smile with a small one of my own. I sit up and stretch, wondering what exactly was going on. Had I gone into his memories? If so, what was I supposed to do? I shook my head and stood, young Sora watching my every movement.

"Riku, huh? Let's be best friends!" He grinned at me, and only then did I realize I was his height. I looked down at my appearance and sure enough, I looked as though I were his age. Might as well go with his memories...

"All right," I nodded, partially saying yes to his request and partially telling myself to just go with it. His grin somehow got bigger, and then he took my hand and started running towards a waterfall.

"Yay! I've finally got someone to share the secret place with!" He happily giggled, continuing to drag me to wherever he wanted to show me. His happiness is contagious, and sure enough, I feel a smile play on my lips, barely containing laughter.

But suddenly, everything changes... Instead of sunshine, there became a dark and menacing storm. I grew worried, unsure of what was really going on... And as the storm gets closer and closer, I see an older Sora running towards what appears to be a raft... What happened to the young, happy Sora? This one seems... More depressed. A smile is still obvious though...

"Amazing how much a small change can create such sadness... He only became that way when you left, and he sealed the memories of you away... Little did anyone know, by him sealing those memories away, your memories of him all but disappeared. Fascinating, no?" An unknown voice seemed to pop up out of no where... Upon turning around, I discover the armored man. He chuckles at my look of surprise, just as everything around me fades into darkness.

I can't see anything, yet I know the man in armor is near me... I can hear the distinct clank of metal with every movement of his... Along with that, there is a slight smell of rust that fades in and out, depending on his closeness. For the first time that day, I feel a nervous sweat break out all over my body.

**AN: Hey everyone! Wow this got long... I can't believe it's coming to an end! . But hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter, the next story... I honestly never thought that people would like my stories... So it really means a lot to me that you've read this far into this story. I hope you enjoyed, and please, if there are any story requests, tell me! I would be more than happy to write it ^^**

**-Angel**


	20. Chapter 20: The True Light Inside (p2)

Chapter 20: The True Light Inside (finale; part 2)

Who was this? What power did he have over my love...? The only thing I can answer for myself is that I had to fight. Centering my energy and focusing on the mental image of the Keyblade that had chosen me, I manage to summon it. The flash of Dark Light is all I need to see that the man in armor was nowhere near me...

"Show yourself!" I call out into the darkness. I am responded by a clang in front of me and sparks... Lunging, I try to hit the armored man. Unfortunately, I miss... And after a quick counter made by this foe, I find myself on my hands and knees, catching the breath that got knocked out of me. A light appears beneath me... A small, white orb of light. It moves to where my heart is.

Upon contact, it explodes. The entire room is illuminated... And looking around me shows no sign of the armored man. But a quick look up tells me he's floating on the air... Air magic? "Who are you...?" I stand, cautiously watching him.

"I am the guardian of Sora's heart, his memories, his Light. Call me 'Ventus' if you must... But know this, Riku: to save Sora, you must help me beat the Darkness within him."

"Dark... ness...?" I am obviously confused.

"Yes, darkness. It may take on multiple forms, but do NOT hesitate to attack. If you do..."

"It'll see it as a weakness?"

"Exactly. There's something else that you need to know though..."

"Yeah?"

"Defeating the Darkness will make you the new guardian. You will have three questions to answer and then you will be stuck here, like me."

"... So I may never see him again?"

"Not as you knew him. You will be able to interact with his memories, no harm done. But being with him on the outside would quite simply be impossible. You would have to erase yourself from his memories though... He loves- sorry, loved- you very much."

"I see... Could you erase his memories for me while I defeat the darkness?" I know I would hurt too much to do it myself... And there was just one more thing I wanted to take care of. "Oh, and while you're doing that, could you implant a memory?"

"I can delete for you, yes... But it depends on what you want to implant."

"Just leave him a message of some sort somewhere in his recent memory saying 'lowest shelf in the closet' please."

"Very well," He nods and leaves in a puff of sparks, leaving behind a Dark Corridor for me to go through.

"Thank you..." I whisper to the air before entering.

The corridor takes me to a more broken up version of Destiny Islands... The skies were a dark red; an omen of the impending battle. Wind speed seems to pick up as a dark purple orb steadily decends towards me... And takes the form of an ancient monster created purely of shadows known as the Darkside. I have no choice but to wait until it lands before I dare attack.

Lunging, I manage to hit it's foot. I struggle to remember what legends said... What were the weak points? The hands and face... But to get to the face one had to hit the hands enough times... Ok. That much was a start at least. I let my thoughts distract me and as the Darkside is about to land a hit, I run out of the way... Just barely avoiding it, I notice that he leaves his hand there... So I attack over and over, landing as many hits as possible before he slowly stands back up. I send a powerful fire spell towards his other hand, causing the terrible beast much pain. In retalliation, he tries to attack again, and as before, I narrowly manage to avoid the hit.

This cycle goes on and on for at least five minutes. But when it finally does end, the Darkside curls in on itself and changes form...

To look like Sora.

_**AN: **_**Hey! So I decided to make it a three part finale because WHY NOT?! Lol anyway... Thanks for sticking around this far into the story, thanks for actually reading this, and finally, be sure to tell me what you think! Until the next (and final) chapter...**

**-Angel**


End file.
